The present invention generally relates to protecting against unwanted root intrusion, plant growth, and root growth, and more particularly new methods and products for accomplishing same.
Roots from trees and shrubs are known to cause a variety of problems as well as damage to man-made infrastructure. For example, sanitary and storm drain systems in cities and other municipalities are aging with part of the problem induced by the roots of trees. The aging process involves physical cracks and joint dislocations, resulting in leakage of sewage and storm waters to soils, ground waters, and surface waters. A number of remedial relining methods are available. These work for a short period and are then degraded by plant roots seeking out moisture and nutrients, entering the lines, dislocating and degrading the linings, and thus creating the original problem. To counter this problem of plant-root intrusion, options have been used whereby liquid herbicide is simply flushed through the sewer lines or the sewer line is wrapped with a herbicide releasing fabric; however, the later needs to be done when the sewer line has been dug up for repairs or when new sewer lines are being laid.
New products and methods are needed to control the intrusion of roots not only into sewer and other pipes, but also into sidewalks, golf course areas, especially greens. The new methods and products also could be used to control weed growth in landscaping situations.
For piping systems, these methods and products should offer reduced transport of herbicide into the environment and reduced disturbance of the piping system. For sidewalks, golf courses, landscapes, etc., application of the product should disrupt the system rarely.
To meet these environmental and minimal-disruption requirements, the new products will make use of the ability of Trifluralin and related chemical compounds to stop roots from growing, thus repelling roots without necessarily killing the plants. The key difference between the new products/methods and conventional ones is sustained performance, usually over many years of product life.
Commercial applications for the new products include those cited above, plus control of plant/root growth in landscaped areas, roadside gravel areas, planter strips, stone walkways, brickwork patios and driveways. Soil stabilization can be achieved along with root control. These products can be applied during construction or in remedial situations.